Another Puckerman
by LHNT
Summary: Puck's dad comes back, with another family! Glee's a tight-nit family now. So what will people think of Puck's new half-sister? What will Puck think of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: Puck's dad comes back, with another family! Glee's a tight-nit family now. So what will people think of Puck's new half-sister? What will Puck think of her? <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:(all glee kids are juniors, not including my character. Kurt and Blaine are Warblers. No Lauren.) FinnRachel Puck/Quinn Santana/Brittany Kurt/Blaine Mike/Tina Artie/Mercedes Sam/OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Glee<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

Why do we have to leave? What is so important to dad in Lima? What kind of town is named Lima anyway? It sounds like whoever named the town was looking through his cabinet and saw a can of Lima Beans and he was all like aha! That is what I shall name our town. Lima. It's so stupid. Dad has been acting so weird lately also. Like he has something to hide.

"Honey? Are you all packed?" called mom from downstairs.

"I am now, ma." I shouted back down. I grabbed my jean jacket and my bags. I said one last goodbye to my home and everything I know and love. Then I headed downstairs to my awaiting parents. Dad silently took my stuff to his car and I went ahead and got in it while they loaded everything. I popped in my ear buds and settled in for a long drive to Lima. So I decided to take a nice, long nap. When the ride was over I was told to go unpack my stuff and get some sleep for my first day of school tomorrow at William McKinley High.

"Bye, honey! See you later!" why did mom just do that to me? I'm a sophomore in high school, an underclassman, and it's my first day here! Doesn't mom remember anything about high school? I shook myself mentally and headed for the guidance office. On my way over there I got some odd looks from some delinquents and preppy cheerleaders with slushies in their hands. I glared at them daring them with my eyes to mess with me as I finally reached the guidance office. I knocked on the door scaring the crap out of the woman moving things around on the desk. She got up quickly and let me in then sat down at her desk and sanitized her hands.

"Hello, you must be new here. My name is Mrs. Pillsbury. How may I help you?" Pillsbury? Seriously. I forced back a laugh at her name. But I couldn't shake the mental image of the little guy on biscuit cans.

"Um, yeah. Can I have my schedule? My name is Maria Puckerman." I said. She got a shocked expression on her face when I said my name.

"Oh, yes. Of course." she then pulled my papers from a file on the corner of her desk. Then she said, "Here's your schedule. One question though, are you by any chance related to Noah Puckerman?"

"No, I'm not related to anyone here. I'm an only child. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that Puckerman isn't exactly a common name here." she said and then the bell rang for first period. "Oh, I made you late for first period. Here take this note to your teacher." she then handed me a piece of paper and shooed me out the door. I looked at my schedule and noticed I had Drivers Ed first, Spanish 1 second, homeroom, Advanced English, Geometry, Physical Science, Web Page Design 1, and then I had Algebra 2.** (AN:This is my sophomore schedule from when I was a sophomore. The teachers, besides Mr. Shue, are just made up though.)** When I finally got to my class the stupid teacher made me stand and tell the class about myself. They don't need to know my life story! Stupid Mr. Church. And again everyone looked shocked and even a little afraid when I said my name. What is up with this school? Is this Noah Puckerman somebody you don't mess with or something? Then I went to Spanish 1 and my teacher Mr. Shuester had too much hair gel in. He asked me in spanish if I knew any of the language. I replied in spanish that I knew a little. Then he told me to go sit by a cheerleader. That class was so boring. When the bell rang I was getting ready to leave but Mr. Shuester asked me to wait a minute.

"Maria, do you like to sing?" he asked.

"A little." I said shrugging.

"Wonderful. I am the New Directions teacher as well. Would you like to audition?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not?" I said ad he told me where to meet them after school. I went on to the rest of my classes and had an odd day. The lunch food sucked. But hey it's tradition for school food to suck. But it would be nice to not find hair in my pizza. When the day finally ended I texted mom saying that I'm going to be a little late because I'm trying out for a club. She said I could just walk home then because if I can't be ready when she get's here then she can't pick me up since she's on a tight schedule. Whatever. I made my way over to the choir room and listened to the commotion going on inside before I knocked on the door and walked on in.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Maria, this is New Directions." he said motioning to the kids in fold-able, metal chairs. "Maria, this is Artie," he pointed to the guy in a wheelchair, "Mercedes," he pointed the dark-skinned girl, "Mike and Tina," the Asian couple, "Santana and Brittany" the two cheerleaders in back. "This is Quinn." he pointed to the icy-looking blonde. "This is Rachel and Finn," he pointed to the oddest couple here, " and lastly, Puck and Sam." a guy with a Mohawk and the hottest guy of the group. I wasn't given any time to really ogle tall, blonde, and handsome as Mr. Shuester said, "now Maria, New Directions would like to give you a glee welcome." Then he went to stand by the piano. Then the group stood up as the music started.

_Finn_: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>_Rachel_: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<p>

_Finn_: A singer in a smoky room  
><em>Rachel<em>: A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
><em>Both<em>: For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night<p>

_Rachel_: Workin' hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>_Both_: Payin' anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<br>_Rachel_: Some will win, some will lose  
><em>Both<em>: Some are born to sing the blues  
>And oh, the <span>movie<span> never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night<p>

_All_: Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello awesome readers, I hope you liked the first chapter of my story! Let me know what you thought! I don't own glee :( but I own Maria! Anyways, I got to go! Babies can't babysit themselves can they? Well the ones I am babysitting can but anywho I seriously got to go do stuff!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Maria's POV: **__**"Now Maria, New Directions would like to give you a glee welcome." Then he went to stand by the piano. Then the group stood up as the music started. [They sing Don't Stop Believin']**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Audition!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" I said while clapping when they finished and I received a chorus of thank yous from the group. Some were genuine, some were forced. I won't name who,mostly because I forgot their names but they are cheerleaders. And then there was the tiny girl in the animal sweater who was smiling smugly, like she knew she was good. But in my opinion she wasn't _that_ good.

"Now Maria, show us what you got," said Mr. Shuester.

"Now?" I managed to squeak out. He wants me to do an improv performance? With no warning, I think I'm going to suck at this! Forget that, I'm gonna hurl!

"Yeah, you can sing whatever comes to you." he said with a smile.

"Um, okay let me think," I said while mentally going through my iPod's library in my head, thinking of the most appropriate song choice and also trying to get my nerves under control. It took me a minute but I finally decided on something that I think will be really good at singing, even though originally a guy sings it. "Okay, I think I've got it," I said and he motioned for me to start. I went over to the piano player and whispered what I was singing. He whispered that he knew how to play it so as he started the music I closed my eyes going over the lyrics the lyrics and gathering courage and opened my eyes back up and started:

_my eyes are open wide  
><em>_by the way I made it through the day  
><em>_I watched the world outside  
><em>_by the way I'm leaving out today_

Finn, Puck, and gorgeous, uh I mean Sam all stood and picked up an instrument and started playing along with the piano man.

_I just saw Haley's comet  
><em>_she waved __and said why you always running in place  
><em>_even the man in the moon disappeared  
><em>_somewhere in the stratosphere  
><em>_tell my mother  
><em>_tell my father  
><em>_I've done the best I can  
><em>_to make them realize this is my life  
><em>_I hope they understand  
><em>_I'm not angry I'm just saying  
><em>_sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

I started really getting into it and made motions that I use to help me remember lyrics easier. I probably looked like a freak but I kept singing anyway.

_please don't cry one tear for me  
><em>_I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
><em>_this is my one and only voice  
><em>_so listen close it's only for today_

I looked at the rest of New Directions to see most were smiling at my song choice and were into the song.

_I just saw Haley's comet  
><em>_she waved __and said why you always running in place  
><em>_even the man in the moon disappeared  
><em>_somewhere in the stratosphere  
><em>_tell my mother  
><em>_tell my father  
><em>_ive done the best I can  
><em>_to make them realize this is my life  
><em>_I hope they understand  
><em>_I'm not angry im just saying  
><em>_sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
><em>_here is my chance  
><em>_this is my chance_

Finn played an awesome drum solo. Even if it was small one. Still pretty good drummer though.

_tell my mother  
><em>_tell my father  
><em>_I've done the best I can  
><em>_to make them realize this is my life  
><em>_I hope they understand  
><em>_I'm not angry I'm just saying  
><em>_sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
><em>_sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
><em>_sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

As soon as the last of the music ended I was being told that I had to join. I also received a stink eye from little miss I'm too good for any of you.

"Oh, come on. I'm no where near as good as any of you!" I said embarrassed by this attention.

"You have a natural talent for singing Maria. We would be honored if you would join." Mr. Shuester said.

"Let me sleep on it. Kay?" he nodded. I checked the time on my phone and said "Hey, I'm real sorry but I can't stay. My dad is having this stupid dinner with his new business associates and I have to walk home. And let me tell you, I don't live close to here." I said throwing my bag over my shoulder and heading towards the door.

"I can give you a ride home after glee is over. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Mr. Shuester asked me. That is nice of him, but also way too creepy. I'm sure he doesn't really mean any harm but hey I'm just a paranoid type of person. But I can handle myself in a fight if I need to, I'm just saying.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Shuester, but Mom wants me to clean and unpack the rest of our stuff. So I need to get there asap." I said trying to gently turn him down.

"Okay, we have another glee meeting this Thursday and if you do decide to join, try to find a song that represents hope." he told me and I heard a few groans at the mention of his choice of song researching.

"Okay Mr. Shuester, New Directions. Thanks!" I called and left for home thinking about songs that are about hope. I had been walking for a few minutes now and I hadn't really made it far when I heard a truck pull up next to me. I started to look over to see who the creeper was when they started talking and I really didn't need to look to know who it was. So I just kept walking.

"Hey, Mr. Shue let glee out early, do you need a lift? It wouldn't be a problem." he said.

"Sure, I guess. But if you try anything I will not hesitate to take you down."

"Hey calm down feisty one. Just trying to help and be a good citizen to our fair town." he said smirking as I hoped in. "Where to?" he asked and I told him where my new address is and we headed there.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello readers! I am just so disappointed in myself I should be giving you more chapters than I am. I should also be giving you longer chapters. But, I've been a little selfish and have been focusing on the book I'm writing. Yay me! And looking for a job. Not yay me! But anywho, I hope you all will forgive me for being so late with the second chapter! Review and tell me if you liked it! Oh &amp; if you couldn't tell who is giving Maria a ride, guess in your review! I hope to hear from you! Don't own glee D: Adios! Wish me luck with my job hunt!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Maria's POV: **__**"Hey, Mr. Shue let glee out early, do you need a lift? It wouldn't be a problem." he said.  
><strong>_**"Sure, I guess. But if you try anything I will not hesitate to take you down."  
><strong>_**"Hey calm down feisty one. Just trying to help and be a good citizen to our fair town." he said smirking as I hoped in. "Where to?" he asked and I told him where my new address is and we headed there.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revelations And A Slushy Facial<strong>

* * *

><p>With Puck's driving we arrived at my house in no time. I looked at my house, took a deep breath, and grabbed my bag.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Puck." I told him and opened the door.

"No problem," he shrugged.

"Hey, why did Mr. Shue let glee out early?" I asked.

"He has a date with Mrs. Pillsbury. Mr. Shue's gonna get his game on tonight."

"PUCK! I don't want to think about our teachers that way! That's just nasty!" I shouted at him.

"Don't be getting your underwear in a twist." he said and laughed at me.

"Hey!" I said "not cool Puck!"

"Yeah well-" he started but was cut off by my dad pulling up in the drive. I shut Puck's truck door.

"Honey, have you got the house clean yet?" dad asked me while he was still in his car and out of sight.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

"Watch the attitude Maria." he said and got out and turned to face Puck and I. I heard a gasp from Puck so I turned around to see what was wrong. He was looking at my dad like he had just gotten a punch to the stomach. Then dad looked at him and then his face mirrored Puck's. "Noah?" dad whispered.

"Dad?" Puck questioned.

"What is going on here?" I asked. Then I got two almost identical glares. Puck shifted his truck into gear.

"Why don't you ask our dad?" he said then sped off.

"What did he mean by that dad?" I asked him timidly because he looked furious.

"What were you thinking? Bringing people home? I've told you before to never bring people over."

"That doesn't explain anything dad. I don't even understand that! It makes no sense whatsoever." I said.

"I don't have to explain myself to a child." he said and got back in his car, "oh and tell your mother that the party is off." then, he too, sped away. I am so confused. I walked into my room and threw myself down on my new bed and screamed out my frustration. Mom got home a few minutes into my screaming session. I paused long enough to tell her that the party is off but not about why I was so emotional. Mostly because I don't know why I got this emotional. Maybe it's because I'm confused and tired. So tired. I tried getting up so I can unpack the rest of my stuff but my head was so heavy and my pillows felt so good. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. Well, I had a great sleep until a bang resonated through our house at five in the morning. The bang made me shoot up from my bed and groggily make my way to the stairs to see what was going on. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw mom comforting my dad at the doorway. Is he just now getting home? I took a few more steps down and stopped at the landing so I could listen in on their conversation.

"What's wrong honey? What happened?" mom asked him.

"She brought him home," he slurred. Oh so he was out drinking his problems away. Well I guess it didn't help they're back!

"Who honey?" mom asked again

"Her brother." he slurred once more. Then it got quiet before mom spoke again.

"What? How did she? Does she know that he is her brother?"

"I don't know but I knew we shouldn't have moved back. It was only a matter of time before I saw them again. What if he told Abigail? Ah s****! She will fight for her! I will lose her! I will not lose her to that b****! Sure, I only took Maria with me so she couldn't have her, but I still don't want Abigail to have her!" what? My mom is not even my real mom? Who is Abigail? Puck's mom? Now I'm even more confused. I have to get out of here. I ran back to my room and grabbed my school stuff and a small bag of clothes and money. I flew down the stairs and past my so-called parents and ran to school. With my fast run I got to school early. I walked over to the foot ball field and sat down on the bleachers. I put my stuff by my feet and started rubbing my face to prevent any tears from rolling. Way too embarrassing. I took out my iPod to distract myself. I think I'll sing some Kelly Clarkson. I waited for the first notes away

_Grew up in a small town  
><em>_And when the rain would fall down  
><em>_I'd just stare out my window  
><em>_Dreaming of what could be  
><em>_And if I'd end up happy  
><em>_I would pray (I would pray)  
><em>_  
>Trying hard to reach out<br>__But when I tried to speak out  
><em>_Felt like no one could hear me  
><em>_Wanted to belong here  
><em>_But something felt so wrong here  
><em>_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
><em>_And I'll make a wish  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And breakaway  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
><em>_but I won't forget all the ones that I love  
><em>_I'll take a risk  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And Breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
><em>_sleep under the palm tree  
><em>_Feel the rush of the ocean  
><em>_get on board a fast train  
><em>_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
><em>_and breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
><em>_And I'll make a wish  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And breakaway  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
><em>_but I won't forget all the ones that I love  
><em>_I'll take a risk  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And Breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
><em>_swinging around revolving doors  
><em>_maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
><em>_Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
><em>_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
><em>_And I'll make a wish  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And breakaway  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
><em>_but I won't forget all the ones that I love  
><em>_I'll take a risk  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And Breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I sucked it up though when I saw the footballers come onto the field for an early morning practice and I can't see Puck right now. I was about to pass by a group of talking footballers when I felt something hit my face. It was sticky, cold, and burned my eyes. What is on my face? I put my stuff down and slowly wiped the crap off of my face. My eyes still burned but I opened them to see Puck with a slushy cup in his hand.

"Welcome to McKinnly." he said and started to walk off. Oh no he doesn't.

"Get back here coward!" I yelled and he looked at me disbelievingly.

"What did you just call me?" he asked outraged and marched back to where I stood.

"A coward, a bigot, or are you just ignorant?" I fumed.

"How dare you call me stupid you little midget! You should be lucky that I don't hit girls."

"Oh so using them like paper cups is better? Yeah I heard about your licentious past. Pretty nasty stuff if you ask me. Or were you just trying to over compensate for something?" I was smug now. Seeing that vein throbbing on his forehead did wonders for my ego. Well that was until he said,

"At least I'm not a bastard child."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! And double sorry for the language that was used. I tried to not use it but I did. So sorry about that! But I hoped you liked the chapter! I will try to get the next one to you sooner! I hope that you review positive reviews! Reviews make me want to write for you! I sadly do not own glee! I want to but I don't... oh and has anyone seen the movie? I want to but I've been studying and writing and reading and out of state and overall quite busy. Can't wait to hear from you! I love you all... just not in the creeper stalker way... thank goodness for that riiight? )<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, <strong>○**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather* :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Maria's POV: **__**"Oh so using them like paper cups is better? Yeah I heard about your licentious past. Pretty nasty stuff if you ask me. Or were you just trying to over compensate for something?" I was smug now. Seeing that vein throbbing on his forehead did wonders for my ego. Well that was until he said,**_

_**"At least I'm not a bastard child."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fight Some and Talk Some<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

I launched myself at him then. I started hitting him with everything I had in me. He never hit back which fueled my anger even more. I can't believe he said that. In between punches I would curse something at him. I had angry tears running down my face during this whole mess but didn't notice until Coach Bieste pulled me off Puck and handed me a towel to wipe my face. After I had taken a big breath I grabbed my bag and left for the park until glee. Singing would help me vent and get some of this off my chest. I stayed under a big willow tree in the park all day until glee time. I made my way back to school and into the choir room. I was a little late but I got there before Mr. Shue. I sat down in a corner by myself waiting for glee to start. However my peers didn't see the need for me to be by myself or they just didn't care enough to respect my unspoken wishes.

"Did you really do that to Puck?" asked Artie.

"Why did you beat his face in?" Finn.

"Why is Lord Tubbington mad at me? Brittany.

"Chica es puta." Santana.

"Kurt you will never believe what happened today," Mercedes was telling Kurt over the phone.

"I'm just glad she didn't ruin her clothes." I heard Kurt say because she had him on speaker phone.

"Didn't the slushy ruin her clothes?" Tina asked him.

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What about her voice apparently she screamed a lot." Mercedes said to Kurt.

"I think she was in the right. Puck started it. And she was more bd$$ then Puck in that moment." Sam said.

"No way, she overreacted" Mike said.

"Yeah he didn't really deserve a facial reconstruction."Artie joined in realizing that I am not talking to anyone right now.

"Why did you think it was a essential to come in here and stir up some drama before we go compete? In my public opinion it is entirely irresponsible and believe you should be kicked out of glee club for wrongful conduct." Rachel ranted.

"To get attention of course. But why would Puck let her?" Quinn

"Hey, Puck didn't let her. She went bat $h!t crazy and attacked me. I was in shock okay. No one can kick my $$! not even a pathetic little girl."Puck said as Mr. Shue walked in. "Oh and trouty mouth, I will kick your $$ if you don't take it back." Sam put his hands up.

"Maria, may I talk with you in private?" Mr. Shue asked me. I nodded and grabbed my stuff and followed him to Ms. Pillsbury's office. "Would you like to have a seat. That bag looks awfully heavy." I nodded again and sat down.

"So, Maria, you've never gotten into fights before. No bad marks on your permanent record. A-average girl. Tell us what exactly happened between you and Puck this morning." Ms. Pillsbury said.

"No thanks." I replied tersely.

"Without your explanation the school will have to suspend you." Mr. Shue said.

"Are you worried about me or your glee club Mr. Shue?" I snapped at him. He looked a little taken aback before answering.

"I am worried about you Maria, not you God-given talent as a singer. I just want to know how to make this better. How to get that light back into your eyes that I saw on your first day here." Mr. Shue answered. I waited a moment thinking about what I should do in this silence. I took a big breath and told them everything that had happened.

"After he said that I just lost it. I couldn't stop," I whispered embarrassed by my actions and the tears leaking out of my eyes. I viciously scrubbed at my eyes while the two teachers sat in silence taking in what I just told them. After a while they told me that they would handle it all and for me to go back to the choir room and ignore everyone. That I don't have to talk to anyone if I don't want to but for me to tell Puck to go to Ms. Pillsbury's office. I made my way back to the room and the talking stopped when I walked in. "Mr. Shue wants to see you in Ms. Pillsbury's office now Puck," I told him and took out my iPod looking for a song about hope while listening to Dynamite. I couldn't find a suitable song so I decided to softly sing Burn by Jo Dee Messina

_Do you wanna be a poet and write  
><em>_do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
><em>_do you wanna be a soldier and fights for love  
><em>_do you wanna travel the world  
><em>_do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
><em>_or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above  
><em>_be anyone you wanna be  
><em>_  
>I want something in return I want you to burn<br>__burn for me baby  
><em>_like a candle in mine eyes  
><em>_burn  
>b<em>_urn for me burn for me_

_are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
><em>_are you gonna be a doc and heal  
><em>_or go to heaven and touch God's face  
><em>_are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
><em>_are you gonna be a sinner who weeps  
><em>_or an angel under grace  
><em>_I lay down on your bed of coals  
><em>_I lay down my heart and soul_

_I want something in return I want you to burn  
><em>_burn for me baby  
><em>_like a candle in mine eyes  
><em>_burn  
><em>_burn for me burn for me  
><em>_I want you to burn baby  
><em>_oh oh_

_laugh for me cry for me  
><em>_pray for me  
><em>_cry for me  
><em>_live for me  
><em>_die for us_

_I want something in return I want you to burn  
><em>_burn for me baby  
><em>_like a candle in mine eyes  
><em>_burn  
><em>_burn for me burn for me  
><em>_burn for me  
><em>_oh  
><em>_I want you to burn  
><em>_I want you to burn for me baby  
><em>_burn for us  
><em>_I want you to burn_

I don't know why I wanted to listen and sing along to it but that song is such a great song. I want to burn.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for the late update and the short chapter! As for the language sorry for that but I tried using symbols. Which do you like better the *** or the $$? Oh and sorry if you thought the chapter was slow, but your lucky I even wrote it. I'm tent camping in the mountains. Not fun. My tent is too small, it's wet, and there are ants all over it. NASTY! So again sorry if it's too short, too late to update, or something else. So, I don't own Glee (insert super sad face) I wish I did. I also wish I could meet the writers and actors. It would be a dream come true if I could. So anyway, I hope you liked it enough to review for me! I love you all in a not creepy way!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, <strong>○**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather* :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Maria's<span>POV:That song is such a great song. I want to burn.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Downhill Spiral<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

It took Mr. Shue and Puck a while so I was light sleeping while in my chair. I used my hair as a curtain so no one could tell that I was sleeping. I love that I can fall asleep sitting up. I first learned how to do this in boring freshman biology. When they got back into the room Mr. Shue decided against the Hope theme. He said that since there was so many negative feelings amongst all of us that he decided on a new assignment. Duets. Yay, not.

"Okay guys, next practice I'll assign partners. Which means you won't be able to pick your own." Mr. Shue said. Everyone groaned at not being able to pick their own partners.

"Mr. Shuester, if we are not going to be rehearsing for the duets then what are we going to do? This is a waste of time. Vocal Adrenaline has most likely already organized their set list, costumes, and choreography while we have sat here and done nothing to prepare ourselves for the oncoming battle between us. I have no dubiety that with my powerful voice united with Finn's we won't disappoint but we should not procrastinate in our efforts to win. Last year, we lost. We weren't prepared. Which is what we need to be doing instead of focusing on this new found drama that has been brought into the club by a certain new member to New Directions." Rachel said, looking at me. How does she not even take a breath? She is the straw that just broke the camel's back

"What is your problem? I thought this was a club focused on people connecting through their love of music not their love for a trophy that will do nothing more than collect dust. Mr. Shue, I am sorry to say this. I love singing and dancing, but I can't take this club any longer. I just wanted to enjoy music, but I can't do that here. I can't relax or be myself. There is too much going on for me to even try to handle pettiness." I apologized while heaving my bag on my shoulder and moved towards the door.

"Maria, wait. You don't have to go. We can work this out. It will get better. Just give New Directions another shot. If you do and you still can't take being in this club then I promise you can walk out of here and I won't bother you ever again." he pleaded.

"Mr. Shue. I can't." I said. Then I started running out of the school. I don't know where I am going but hopefully far away from all of this crap. I stopped when my phone beeped. I sat down on the curb and pulled out my phone. Oh, it's from dad. _**Come**__**home**__**this**__**instant.**__**We**__**have**__**things**__**as**__**a**__**family**__**to**__**discuss**_. I don't think so. So I typed back: _**R**__**u**__**sober?**_ It took a couple of minutes for him to respond but he texted back: _**Yes.**_ There is no way he is sober. _**Liar.**_ Then I shut my phone off and found a hotel. I asked the lady for a room. I have had a bunch of money saved up in case I ever got tired of my parents bull. So I had enough to buy a room for a couple nights. I don't know what I am going to do after that. I didn't unpack anything. I through myself at the hard mattress and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to my phone's alarm going off. So I got dressed and headed for school. This was my routine for a couple of days. No one dared to slushy me. The people whispered about me in the halls and rumors were floating around. Mr. Shue and I talked and I agreed to give Glee club another chance. So that is where I am heading now. To glee I go! I was met with some shocked faces and a couple glares but I sat down in my corner and waited on Mr. Shue to get here. I looked through my missing alerts on my phone while we waited and saw many missed calls from mom and dad, as well as a few angry text messages.

"Maria, there is someone here to see you,"Mr. Shue said. I looked up and gasped at the sight of my very angry and very drunk father standing there.

"Get your stuff and let's go." my dad said coming over and grabbing my arm tight.

"Ow! Let go! You're drunk, I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled while trying to get him to let go of my arm. He only squeezed it tighter. Dmn! It hurts!

"You're my daughter and I'm effing tired of this oh me attitude. You're nothing more than an attention seeking little girl just like your mother." he said pulling me to my feet. "I am so sorry for her horrible actions towards any of you. Don't worry because she will be punished." he said and pulled me towards the door while I tried to get him off of me while screaming all of the profanities that I knew. "SHUT UP!" he screamed and backhanded me. I fell to the floor and heard more than felt a sickening crunch as I hit the ground.

"Maria!" I heard someone scream as my vision got a little gray around the edges. I closed my eyes after seeing someone blonde come towards me. I heard several people screaming as I was picked up and I passed out.

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV:<span>

How dare he come in here and hurt her like this. I never would have thought that she had a bad home life. I would've stood up for her more if I knew. I should like a dmn hypocrite. I didn't tell anyone about me until they had that little stakeout thing and found out themselves. Then of course I had to spill the beans. But I didn't have it as bad as she did. I drove like a maniac towards the hospital. That crunch everyone heard as she hit the floor really worries me. I carried her to the ER section and saw Puck's mom.

"Mrs. Puckerman! I need some help please!" I called her over.

"Oh my gosh, Sam what happened to her? Who is she?" she asked as she waved a couple men over with a gurney. They loaded her up and took her away.

"Mrs. Puckerman that is the new girl Maria Puckerman. Her dad came into the glee rehearsal today drunk and did that to her." I said.

"No one stopped him" she asked.

"No, it all happened too fast." I said running a hand over my face. We walked to the waiting room. I sat down.

"Sam, what did you say her last name is again?" she asked with realization on her face.

"Puckerman. Same as you. Odd, how unusual that name is and now there are two families in little Lima, Ohio." I said, "Ironic huh."

"Yes," she said in a daze. "Now, I am going to go check on her, make sure the doctors know what they are doing alright? You can go home if you like." she told me kindly.

"No, I think I will stay and make sure she is okay and that her parents don't come here and hurt her anymore." I told her.

"Well alright Sam, I will be back shortly and tell you what is happening." she said and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I sat back and closed my eyes. I heard a new song come on. They always have the radio playing in the waiting rooms to make it more bearable. Right now I'll Walk by Bucky Covington is playing. I decided to focus on that while I waited.

* * *

><p><em>We <em>_were __18, __it __was __prom __night.  
>We <em>_had __our __first __big __fight.  
>She <em>_said __"Pull __this __car __over".  
>I <em>_did __and __then __I __told __her, __"I __don't __know __what __you __are __crying __for".  
>I <em>_grabbed __her __hand, __as __she __reached __for __the __door._

_She said, __I'll __walk.  
>Let <em>_go __of __my __hand.  
>Right <em>_now __I'm __hurt, __and __you __don't __understand.  
>So <em>_just __be __quiet.  
>And <em>_later __we __will __talk.  
>Just <em>_leave, __don't __worry.  
>I'll <em>_walk._

_It_ _was __a __dark __night, __a __black __dress.  
>Driver <em>_never __saw __her, __around __the __bend.  
>I <em>_never __will __forget __the __call, __or __driving __to __the __hospital  
>when <em>_they __told __me __her __legs __still __wouldn't __move.  
>I <em>_cried, __whe __I __walked __into __her __room._

_She said, __I'll __walk.  
>Please <em>_come __and __hold __my __hand.  
>Right <em>_now __I'm __hurt, __and __I __don't __understand.  
>Lets <em>_just __be __quiet, __and __later __we __can __talk.  
>Please <em>_stay, __don't __worry.  
>I'll <em>_walk._

_I held __her __hand __through __everything.  
>The <em>_weeks __and __months __of __therapy.  
>And <em>_I __held __her __hand __and __asked __her, __to __be __my __bride.  
>She's <em>_dreamed __from __a __little __girl, __to __have __her __daddy __bring __her __down __the __isle.  
>So <em>_from __her __wheelchair, __she __looks __up __to __him __and __smiles._

_And_ _says, __I'll __walk.  
>Please <em>_hold __my __hand.  
>I <em>_know __that __this __will __hurt, __I __know __you __understand.  
>Please <em>_daddy __don't __cry.  
>This <em>_is __already __hard.  
>Let's <em>_go, __don't __worry.  
>I'll <em>_walk._

* * *

><p>Oh I pray she can walk away from this whole thing and be alright, I thought as it finished. Then I heard some new person start singing as Puck's mom came back over with tears in her eyes. I feared the worse as she solemnly made her way over to me. Oh man, it's going to be bad news!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey everybody. Well everybody that reads this of course. I hope you're not too mad for having to wait a while for me to update! Well any way a little bit about what I've been up to. I have been working on all of my novels in progress and creating new story plots and working out. School is tough. Mostly listening to how many times a 'preppy' girl can use the word 'like' in a sentence! It's up to a really big number right now. Let's see if anyone can break the record ;) I absolutely love my comp 2 class. I created an edible mummy in home ec yesterday! His brains were delicious! He must have been very smart. And um I've been accidentally breaking sewing machines in that class. But before my sewing machine killing spree, I was burned with an iron! Can you believe it! Those things are freaking hot! One of my guy friends set it right down on my hand! There was a big nasty line on my hand for a couple weeks! Before I put medicine on it it throbbed man! But I'm better now! :D Oh, and I've been working on my website, nature246(dot)webs(dot)com, I am very proud of this work in progress. I've been a little busy, haven't I? Well anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I hope to see a review or two telling me if you did or not! -I don't own Glee- I wish I did though! I love you guys, in the nonstalkerish fashion! )<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever<strong>**and****For****Always,**○**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather*<strong>**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Sam's POV: <span>Oh I pray she can walk away from this whole thing and be alright, I thought as it finished. Then I heard some new person start singing as Puck's mom came back over with tears in her eyes. I feared the worse as she solemnly made her way over to me. Oh man, it's going to be bad news!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Love, Hate, and the Radio<strong>

Maria's POV:

Dmn, why do I hurt so bad? I opened my eyes to see if I could find out. Whoa, that was a bad idea. The bright room had me shutting my eyes immediately. After a couple minutes and I slowly opened them again and took in the hospital room. Why am I in a hospital room? No one is in here with me. Unless, of course, you count the table of presents by my bedside. I found the nurse cal button and press it. It doesn't take long for one to arrive.

"What did you need dear?" the kind elderly nurse asked when she came in the room.

"Um, could you tell me why and how I got here?" I ask her timidly. She smiles and checks me over while telling me about how a blonde young man brought me in. She didn't know much else expect he had said my father put me in this situation. The nurse told me that he had hurt me so bad that there was a rather large gash on the back of my head. When she told me I felt for it and found that they had ti shave some of my hair away to fully take care of me. She also told me that after I had passed out he got a couple good kicks in before I was saved. So now I also had three broken ribs and a fractured arm.

She had this look of pity in her eyes when she told me my father did this to me. I don't fault her for that, I would feel sorry if the roles were reversed. Having a father beat her daughter so bad that she was unconscious for a couple days is tragic. But if I'm being honest with myself, this isn't the worst thing he has done. I remember the one time I tried running away. It didn't end well. He found me and broke my leg. He didn't take me to the hospital for days. He wanted me to suffer. And suffer I did, the pain was so horrible it drove me to passing out frequently. I never did try running away after that incident. I still have nightmares due to that. But after she had checked everything and informed me of everything that she knew she left and told me when lunch would be served. So I had a couple of hours to kill so I watched some TV. That quickly got boring though considering nothing was on. So I was relieved to see my door opening around three. A new nurse came in with my lunch and two of my classmates. Can you imagine my shock when I saw not only Sam, but also Puck? Also add the fact that the nurse is Puck's mom.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I said finally addressing someone in the room.

"I came to apologize," Puck said and ran a tanned hand up through his Mohawk. "I am not one to apologize to anyone, but considering the circumstances I think I need to. So do you forgive me?"

"I don't see why I should." I told him bluntly.

"But-" he started but was cut off by the nurse.

"Hush now Noah," she said. "Now dear, I know hospital food simply sucks so I went to Subway's and got a chicken bacon ranch with pickles and no ranch and a coke to drink.(**AN: I asked my brother wanted if he could have Subway, I don't like Subway) **I didn't know what you would like so I got Noah's favorite. I hope you like it." she then handed me the Subways bag. How ironic that Puck and I like the same thing from Subway.

"That's ironic, because this is my favorite too." I told her.

"Well eat, you haven't been given real food in a while." She said and I gladly dug in while Sam and Puck watched a little bit of TV and the nurse checked me over. I finished my food quickly and the nurse, who's name I learned was Denise, sat down at the foot of the bed. The boys turned off the tv and sat down in the visitor chairs. "Maria, we need to talk about what happened and where you are going to go when you are released in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks? Why do I have to stay here so long? I got out earlier when he broke my leg!" I exclaimed.

"When did he brake your leg?" she asked appalled.

"Umm, what did you mean about where will I go?"

"Well you can't go back to live with your father." she said.

"But she can live with her _mom_ Mrs. Puckerman." Sam said.

"My mom wouldn't take me in after getting dad in trouble like this. I'd be super lucky if I was able to even get in the house and grab my things." I told them. Nurse Puckerman sighed heavily.

"Maria, how sure are you that your mom is in fact your mom? You two look nothing alike. She is tall, blonde, pale skin, with icy blue eyes. You are petite, brown hair, tan skin,with brown eyes. Add to that your dad is brown haired, tanned, and has green eyes." She told me.

"What are you trying to say? That my mom isn't my mom?"

"Yes, she is not your mom by blood Maria." Wow, I thought and started wringing my hands nervously. So who is my real mom. Is this why 'mom' never really chose to be maternal. Always took dad's side on everything. Never cared about anything I did or accomplished. Never really took an interest in me. Is this why, because she never was my mom?

"Do," I had to force down a lump in my throat here, "do you know who my real mom is?" I asked her.

"Yes, Maria." she said. Why are they looking at me like that. Unless no. Noah _Puckerman_. Nurse _Puckerman_? No I can't be!

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<br>__"Um, yeah. Can I have my schedule? My name is Maria Puckerman." I said. She got a shocked expression on her face when I said my name._

_"Oh, yes. Of course." she then pulled my papers from a file on the corner of her desk. Then she said, "Here's your schedule. One question though, are you by any chance related to Noah Puckerman?"_

_"No, I'm not related to anyone here. I'm an only child. Why do you ask?"_

_"It's just that Puckerman isn't exactly a common name here." she said and then the bell rang for first period.  
>*<em>_END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>Dad never mentioned Lima before. We can't be from here. I can't be related to them. He has no relatives here. Wait a minute.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<br>__"Watch the attitude Maria." he said and got out and turned to face Puck and I. I heard a gasp from Puck so I turned around to see what was wrong. He was looking at my dad like he had just gotten a punch to the stomach. Then dad looked at him and then his face mirrored Puck's. "Noah?" dad whispered._

_"Dad?" Puck questioned._

_"What is going on here?" I asked. Then I got two almost identical glares. Puck shifted his truck into gear._

_"Why don't you ask our dad?" he said then sped off.  
><em>_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>This is getting crazy. So if Puck is my father's son, that makes us siblings. Which makes his mom my mom. HOLY FREAKING $H!T! This can't be happening to me. DOUBLE HOLY FREAKING $H!T, I sound like Bella from Twilight <strong>(AN: NO offense, I just wanted to use a Mary Sue depressed character. I read and have watched the Twilight Saga except BD part 1. I like the books, not the movies. SO do not get offended!) <strong>This is getting to be too much.

"So you're my brother," I pointed to Puck, but he already knew, "you're my mother," I pointed to Denise, "I have no freaking clue as to why you are here." I looked at Sam.

"Um, well, I wanted to know how you're doing. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. I didn't want to just bring you here and abandon you." He said timidly.

"Well, thank you for what you did," I told him honestly.

"Your welcome," Sam said.

"So, now what? I don't know what to do with this new information." I told nurse Puckerman. I can't call her mom yet. It's all too overwhelming.

"Well, would you like to come to my home when you are released? We could get to know one another. But, if you'd feel that it would be too much too soon, I am positive we can find somewhere for you to go." she told me.

"Well, I am staying at this little hotel and all of my important stuff is there. But I am not too sure about staying with you and Puck." I told her honestly.

"Oh, you also have a little sister. It's odd that you don't remember us. He didn't take you from us until Leah was four. You and Noah were eight then. So I wonder why you don't remember," she said, making me rub the scar I have right above my left ear. "But, you don't have to the option is there and you have time to think about it." She told me the last part with sadness in her voice.

"I'll think on it," I told her and yawned. She got up then.

"Come on boys, It's time to go. We need to let her have her time to recuperate. I wish you were never taken from me Maria. I hope you consider my offer so we can hopefully get to know one another."

"Don't worry I will," I said.

"I know we got off to a very bad start, well middle really, but know that I am sorry. And also know that nothing that was said in this room today gets repeated. I have a bd$$ reputation to uphold. I can't be seen fraternizing with the enemy." Puck said with an eyebrow wiggle. It made me laugh.

"I swear I won't say anything." I told him. Puck and our(?) mom said goodbye and left Sam alone with me.

"Maria, I need you to know that I was so scared. I am normally a private person. But ever since you came to town, I have been turned emotionally upside down. I thought that I was never going to be interested in anyone else. My heart had been broken too many times. But I know I sound corny right now but when I first met you, I was given my hope back. I was scared $h!tle$$ when I saw your dad hurt you. I was ready to die when I heard the crunch coming from your skull when you hit the ground. But to fast forward and to get to the point, I don't want something to happen and for you to not know. I am falling for you Maria." He finally finished. To say that I was speechless was an understatement. I was struggling to come up with something to say. I wasn't expecting this spectacular guy to say that.

"I don't know what to say Sam." I told him a couple minutes later.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know in case something happens and I'm not able to. So, I am willing to bet this has made you uncomfortable. I will just go now." He said and headed for the door. He had it open and was about to shut it when I spoke out.

"Wait!" I called and he came back into the room with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Sam, if something does happen then you should know that I feel the same. I just thought you deserved an answer before you left. So, yeah that's it." I finished looking into my lap where I was wringing my hands. I couldn't look up at him afraid of what expression was on his face. My face was already hot from the embarrassment. Then I heard his footsteps coming closer. Then his finger lifted my chin up. I met his forest green eyes with my chocolate brown ones and found a burning passion lurking there.

"You don't know how big of a relief that is to hear." he said and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. My eyes fluttered and he bent his head closer to mine. Our lips were in slow motion, but when our lips finally met I didn't want to stop. Compared to the previous kisses I've shared, which aren't many, makes me feel like this is my first kiss. We kissed for a couple minutes and pulled away from each other panting slightly. "Wow"

"Dido," I breathed out. After we regained our breath, he stayed and we talked. We have surprisingly loads in common. For example, we both love country music. Most of the people I have known, including friends, have turned their noses down at even the mention of the genre. There's nothing wrong with country music. It is solely based on America. Our freedom, family, friends, and God. But right now we are talking about when I get out of this joint.

"So, are you going to stay with your biological mom and Puck or do you want to go back to the hotel?" he asked me.

"I think I want to go stay with my mom. I mean I really want to get to know her. The woman I thought was my mom was always so distant and never really liked me so it would be nice to have a motherly figure in my life. I never had a mother or father for that matter. What all of you guys saw, was minimalistic compared to his previous fits of anger." I told him.

"I think I'll kill him. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" he asked.

"I tried once, it didn't end well." I winced from the memory. Sam started rubbing circles on my back.

"What' happened?"

"I ran away, he found me before I could tell, and I got a couple broken bones."

"Okay, now I know I will kill him."

"Let's not talk about my dad," I paused. "Why did you wnt to know where I will be staying anyway?"

"To know where to go to pick you up for dates, duh." I laughed.

"How do you know I will go on dates with you?" I teased.

"Cause, I know you can't resist this," He said.

"Oh, I think I can manage."

"Oh really? Even when I do this?" He asked then bent over and kissed me again. We continued kissing little teasing pecks until my stomach growled. He pulled away and laughed. "Are you by chance hungry?"

"Maybe a little." I laughed.

"Well, you wait here and I'll go get you something from the vending machines. What do you want?"

"Skittles and some Sour Cream & Onion lays chips please. Oh, and could you get me a mountain dew to drink, pretty please?"

"Demanding little minx, but okay, I'll be right back stay here."

"Where else can I go?"

* * *

><p>Sam's POV:<p>

Crazy girl.

"You're right you can't go anywhere so be good." Then I gave her a peck on the check and left for the machines. Which were inconveniently placed on a couple floors below her room. I quickly got her snacks and mine and made my way back to her room. But as I got closer I heard voices. I peeked in the door, which was left ajar by someone, and saw her dad. I silently motioned to the security guy on duty and told him that her father isn't supposed to be allowed near her. Then we made our way into the room and surprised him. Maria had obvious tear tracks on her face but relief washed over her when we came in. He could tell right away that there was no way out. So, he took out a knife and pulled Maria from her spot on the bed and held the dangerous, sharp object to her throat. The security guy had already called for backup and had his gun pointed at her father. It felt like eternity. But finally Maria saved herself by kicking her father where it would render him vulnerable for at least a few seconds. She kicked him and shot towards me as he fell to the floor in pain. The original guard and a few others grabbed her father and hauled him from the room while he screamed curses at Maria and threatened to get her for this. She was shaking in my arms. I am furious. This one man has turned this feisty girl into a fragile shaking leaf. I hated him for it. She was like Puck, all bd$$ but then he has to hurt her. If I hadn't been holding her I would've jumped him and started pounding my fists into his face. But I didn't. I held her until the doctor and some nurses came in and helped her back into bed. She wanted me to stay for a little bit longer and she eventually calmed back down. So we talked some more until the nurse cam and kicked me out. Before I left she asked me to drive her to her new home when she got out of here. I agreed and we exchanged numbers, then I left.

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

After the incident with my dad, the police came the next day and had me fill out some restraining order forms. Then I told mom that I would love to stay with her. She was ecstatic. I told her that Sam would drive me there on Saturday, when I got out, and we will have a great time. Saturday arrived sooner than I thought though,considering nothing else major happened. I got visits from most of the Glee club. Sam visited everyday. He picked my stuff up from the hotel I was staying at then he arrived to take me to the Puckerman household, my mom not my dad. I was checked out by mom and Sam and I got into his truck and followed her to the house. It was a couple house drive so I turned on the radio to the current country station. Then after Toby Keith's Red Solo Cup went off Luke Bryans' I Don't Want This Night To End came on. I got excited as it started so I started singing along to it with Sam.

* * *

><p><em>Girl, I know I don't know you.<br>But your pretty little eyes so blue,  
>are pulling me in like the moon on your skin.<br>I'm so glad you trusted me, this light up on this dusty seat.  
>And let your hair down, and get outta town.<em>

_Got the stars comin' out,_  
><em>Over my hood.<em>  
><em>And all I know now.<em>  
><em>Is it's going good.<em>

_You got your hands up,_  
><em>You're rocking in my truck.<em>  
><em>You got the radio on,<em>  
><em>You're singing every song.<em>  
><em>I'm set on cruise control.<em>  
><em>I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got.<em>  
><em>You're looking so damn hot.<em>  
><em>And I don't know what road we're on,<em>  
><em>Or where we've been from starin' at you.<em>  
><em>Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.<em>

_Gonna cuss the morning,_  
><em>When it comes.<em>  
><em>Cause I know that the rising sun,<em>  
><em>Ain't no good for me.<em>  
><em>Cause you'll have to leave.<em>  
><em>Gonna make the most of every mile.<em>  
><em>Do anything to make your smile,<em>  
><em>Land on my lips.<em>  
><em>And get drunk on your kiss.<em>  
><em>The clock on the dash,<em>  
><em>Says 3:35.<em>  
><em>There's plenty of gas,<em>  
><em>And the night's still alive.<em>

_You got your hands up,_  
><em>You're rocking in my truck.<em>  
><em>You got the radio on,<em>  
><em>You're singing every song.<em>  
><em>I'm set on cruise control.<em>  
><em>I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got.<em>  
><em>You're looking so damn hot.<em>  
><em>And I don't know what road we're on,<em>  
><em>Or where we've been from starin' at you.<em>  
><em>Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.<em>

_You got your hands up,_  
><em>You're rocking in my truck.<em>  
><em>You got the radio on,<em>  
><em>You're singing every song.<em>  
><em>I'm set on cruise control.<em>  
><em>I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got.<em>  
><em>You're looking so damn hot.<em>  
><em>And I don't know what road we're on,<em>  
><em>Or where we've been from starin' at you.<em>  
><em>Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.<em>

_No I don't want this night to end_

* * *

><p>When it finished we laughed and pulled up to my new home a few minutes later. I opened the door and thought, wow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey People! Are you happy with the longest chapter ever? This was supposed to be ya'll Christmas gift but I've been busy! Do any of you know how to make a computer recognize an ipod as an ipod instead of a digital camera? If you do please tell me it is driving me mad! But I hope that you guys had a great Christmas! I had a really blessed one myself. So since this chapter is so long this is your belated Christmas gift and early New Year's gift wrapped in one. How does that sound? Did you like the super long chapter? Review nicely please! Give me a belatedearly gift too! Well, I am tired, my eye is twitching so off to bed with me! Love ya! I sadly do not own the fabulous Glee TV show! But I am working on my own book ;D Adios people! Can't wait to hear from ya! )**

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, <strong>○**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather* :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Maria's POV<span>: Then after Toby Keith's Red Solo Cup went off Luke Bryans' I Don't Want This Night To End came on. I got excited as it started so I started singing along to it with Sam. *Luke Bryan's I Don't Want This Night To End lyrics* When it finished we laughed and pulled up to my new home a few minutes later. I opened the door and thought, wow.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Moving Day<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

We're here. I was frozen by Sam's truck. I watched him go in with some of my stuff. He came back out with Puck and they unloaded everything else that was mine. I took a big breath and headed inside the modest two-story home. When I walked in I saw a big banner that read 'Welcome Home'. I was shocked. Too shocked in fact to notice a little girl barreling towards me, that is until she jumped up and grabbed hold of my neck.

"Becca! Get off Maria!" I heard my mom yell. It is still so weird calling and thinking of her as my mom. I only recently found out but it feels so natural. Why couldn't I have just grown up with them instead of with my father?

"But mom!" she whined, while still keeping her vice grip on my neck.

"Rebecca." Mom said in a warning tone of voice, the girl then climbed down. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry Maria. I only wanted to be the first to hug you." She said while looking at me with her big, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

"That's okay Rebecca," I said and crouched down to her level. I gave her a hug. "There now you were the first I hugged." I told her.

"WOO! In your face Noah! I told you she was going to like me best! Didn't I?" She yelled happily. She was jumping in front of Puck while sticking her tongue out at him. I chuckled at that.

"Watch it squirt, or else I'll have to let the boogieman know that you are available for his dinner tonight." He said and her countenance immediately changed.

"You would not! You love me! You don't want me to be eaten! You'll help me right Maria, if Puck decides to tell the boogieman that?"

"Yes I will."

"Loser," Puck said.

"Noah," Mom warned him. "So Maria, what do you think of your new home?" she asked me.

"I like it. I feel more at peace than I have at any other house dad has made us stay at. He always picked the largest and most ostentatious ones. Those might be good for some people but they were cold and unwelcoming. But this house, is a family house. I think I'll like it here." I told her sincerely. She came over and gave me a gentle hug, careful of my injuries. They were throbbing some from the overzealous hug I was awarded by Rebecca.

"Thank you sweetie, now let's show you to your new room. Puck help your sister up the stairs." She said and started up them. I looked at Puck, who was grinning mischievously back.

"That's alright Puck. I think I got it." I told him.

"No can do. I can't let you do that." He told me.

"And why is that?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"When momma P. says to do something you do it. No one can do it for you either." Sam told me. "Besides he can carry you up there. You weigh like nothing!"

"Yeah I won't drop you!" Puck said.

"I-" I was about to retort but Puck made me squeal due to him picking me up and thundering up the stairs so suddenly I think I just got whiplash. It was over soon enough and he was setting me down in a bedroom. All of my stuff was in a corner, so I deduced that this was my room. The room was white with lilac curtains. The bed was an average sized bed with a lilac comforter. There was a computer on a giant desk. The room was very spacious and welcoming. I keep using that word. Welcoming. I can't help it. Everything here is welcoming. "Wow," I said.

"So you like your room?" Mom asked.

"Of course!" I said and hugged her neck.

"Well, I am glad you do. The boys, Becca, and I will leave you to get settled. Dinner will be at seven okay?" She said.

"Alright." I told her and hugged her again. Then her, Puck, and Becca left me and Sam alone. "Are you staying for dinner" I asked him.

"Of course, it is your first night here. It is cause for a celebration!" He said. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No thanks, you go play Call of Duty with Puck I'll be fine. I'm not that fragile." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I started pushing him towards the door.

"Yes, oh persistent one. I am not letting you near my luggage."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, you just want to peep at my underwear! Now get out of here!" I shouted while laughing.

"You caught me!" he said and hugged me. "I love you," he said then gave me a chaste kiss. One that I returned.

"I love you too," I kissed him again while moving him outside of my room. He didn't notice a thing. I gave him another shorter kiss and then ran back into my room. I shut and locked my door before yelling, "Now let me work!" I heard his deep laugh before the sound of his footsteps retreating down the hall. I sighed and started unpacking.

It took me an hour to get everything exactly where I wanted it. But now that I have gotten everything exactly where I want it I flopped down onto my bed. It was only six thirty so I decided to play on my guitar for a little bit. I sat up and reached for my guitar, which was leaning against the wall close to me. I picked it up and tuned it. Hmm, but what to play and sing to? I have tons of options. I think I will go with my good mood though. So I started strumming and singing.

* * *

><p><em>Come on<em>

_I've enough of rainy days and Mondays  
><em>_I'm sick and tired of working all the time.  
><em>_I need a few more living-for-fun days,  
><em>_kicking off shoes in the country side_

_I want to dance through a field of wildflowers  
><em>_and feel the green grass under my feet  
><em>_I want to lay back with my baby for a while  
><em>_with the sweet summer sunshine pouring over me_

_hey Mr. sun can we take a vacation  
><em>_California, maybe Tennessee?  
>All aboard cause the happy train's a leaving<br>__like it or not you're coming with me_

_I want to dance through a field of wildflowers  
><em>_and feel the green grass under my feet  
><em>_I want to lay back with my baby for a while  
><em>_with the sweet summer sunshine pouring over me_

_blue skies and killing time  
><em>_just skipping rocks across the water  
><em>_dirt roads where lives slow don't know wheels_

_I just want to dance  
><em>_I just want to dance _

_I want to dance in a field of wildflowers  
><em>_and feel the green grass under my feet  
><em>_I want to lay back with my baby for a while  
><em>_with the sweet summer sunshine pouring over me_

_I want to dance in a field of wildflowers  
><em>_and feel the green grass under my feet  
><em>_I want to lay back with my baby for a while  
><em>_with the sweet summer sunshine pouring over me_

_I want to lay back with my baby for a while  
><em>_with the sweet summer sunshine pouring over me_

* * *

><p>I looked out my new bedroom window as the last cord resounded in my new room and let the sun shine pour over me. Kate &amp; Kacey Coppola couldn't have had a better song to fit this moment.<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Hello there! It has been a while. I apologize for that. But I am so focused on my novel, you just don't know! When I publish it, it will be under my penname that you all know but don't understand. :D So I do apologize for neglecting all of my readers, and not just for this story. I should've been better. So I will take any virtual slaps on the wrist you all want to send me vie a PM or through a review, which I would like. NO, not the virtual slaps, but reviews. I think that is another reason I paused. I love the alerts I receive daily, but due to a review I received from another story I got my butt back in gear and am updating all of my stories. Or at least trying to. So, I would like to thank you and congratulate ya'll on your patience. I don't own Glee, just the story line. I also don't own the rights to this song! So I hope you like the chapter! Please send me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or praise! Or anything! I also received a crazy review the other day. Any review will do! Love you guys! Oh and another thing, I have had this chapter written for a while but had trouble finding the lyrics to Pouring Over Me by Kate &amp; Kacey. I was driven nuts. So if you think there is anything wrong with the song don't yell at me! )<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, <strong>**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather* :D <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Maria's POV<span>: I looked out my new bedroom window as the last cord resounded in my new room and let the sun shine pour over me. Kate & Kacey Coppola couldn't have had a better song.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Bonding &amp; Glee!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

"Wow, you are really good Maria." Mom said and came over to sit next to me on my bed.

"Thanks," I said feeling my face heat up.

"Did you know that Noah can play guitar as well?" She asked.

"Yes, he played, along with Sam and Finn, the song I used to audition for Glee.." I told her.

"Yes, he is quite talented on that guitar of his. He started to learn a couple of years after your father left us and took you with him." She said with a faraway look in her eyes. "When did you learn, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind. It was after the time I ran away." Mom gasped at that.

"How old were you when you ran?"

"I was ten." I told her and she became even more shocked.

"What made you run away?" She asked.

"It was a really bad day." I said and was slowly sucked back into that memory.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_ I was in my room playing with my dolls when I heard a crash from downstairs. I walked down the stairs slowly very scared about what I was going to find. What if it is a burglar? No one is home to protect me! I ran into mommy and daddy's room quick and grabbed the bat dad had hung over the wall. When I came back out of the room I heard the loud thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs. I shakily made my way along the wall with the bat clutched tightly in my sweaty hands. Then the person came around the corner and I closed my eyes and hit them with the bat. I heard a lot of curses then and I opened my eyes back up and saw that I had just attacked daddy. _

_ "What the H#! is wrong with you, you stupid little girl? Why did you with me with a- My bat! My signed bat! What the H#! You will pay for that Maria!" then he pulled the bat out of my hands and started coming after me, the bat in one hand and a glass bottle of some kind of liquid in the other. I flew down the stairs and felt something hard hit my back and break. I screamed and noticed it was the glass bottle. It was kind of hard to keep running I had to. Daddy is really angry and scary. I had tears running down my face and I could feel hot liquid running down my back. I don't know how I ended up there but I was at the ER. _

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>"When I walked in the ER in my white shirt with bloodstains on the back and tearstains on my face I caught quite a bit of attention. I was treated and they called <em>dad<em> hours later. There was no step mom in the picture yet. Anyway, he was sober when he picked me up, but extremely angry. So after my back was all healed I went out instead of stayed home waiting on _dad_ to come home drunk. One day I passed a music shop that had free guitar lessons with purchase of one guitar. I paid the people all of my birthday, Christmas, and allowance money and as they say the rest is history." I told her.

"That's awful. I am so sorry that you went through that." She said and hugged me.

"I still have the scars from that accident." I told her and lifted my shirt to show her. I heard her gasp then I put my shirt back down. After that we just stayed in my room until dinner time bonding and getting closer to one another. Dinner was nice that night too.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>I can't believe that it's been a week already since I joined Glee Club. I don't regret it, even though I am slushied like the others. I have never felt so right. The bell rang just then interrupting my train of thoughts. It's time for Glee! I made my way to the choir room without any slushies, thank goodness. I did not want anything to ruin my performance today. I have been practicing in secret for the past couple of days. After everyone got in here, finally, Mr. Shue asked the question I was hoping her would ask.<p>

"Anyone have anything they would like to sing before we start talking about the big competition?" He asked everyone. I raised my hand. "Yes Maria?"

"I have a song I would like to sing Mr. S." I told him.

"Oh," he said shocked. "Go ahead." Then he looked at me expectantly and sat by the whiteboard excited. I took a big breath and stood before the room.

* * *

><p><em>She never thought that she would<br>Get her second chance  
>Running so far from all she's ever known<br>Convinced she's lost all meaning  
>Where did her dreams go<br>Still she knew that there was something more_

_Don't be scared, there's someone there_  
><em>To say these words you need to hear<em>

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_  
><em>It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)<em>  
><em>Remember all you wished for<em>  
><em>Believe it will be true<em>  
><em>You will never find yourself anywhere else,<em>  
><em>You'll find yourself in you<em>

_Sometimes people tell you_  
><em>Be like me to fit in<em>  
><em>Do you know your identity is not in them<em>

_Don't be scared there's someone there_  
><em>To say these words you need to hear<em>

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_  
><em>It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)<em>  
><em>Remember all you wished for<em>  
><em>Believe it will be true<em>  
><em>You will never find yourself anywhere else,<em>  
><em>You'll find yourself in you<em>

_Why should I measure the world_  
><em>By someone else's design<em>  
><em>Oh I won't let this fly by<em>  
><em>Hey look over here I just found the real me<em>  
><em>Now it's your turn to see<em>  
><em>Now it's your turn to see<em>

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_  
><em>It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)<em>  
><em>Remember all you wished for<em>  
><em>Believe it will be true<em>  
><em>You will never find yourself anywhere else,<em>  
><em>You'll find yourself in you<em>

_You'll find yourself in you_  
><em>You'll find yourself in you<em>

* * *

><p>Once I finished everyone started clapping and I made my way back to my seat beside Sam. He leaned over and kissed my cheek as Mr. Shue took the floor once more.<p>

"That was a great performance Maria. Now to prepare for sectionals, we are going to have a 90's competition!" He exclaimed. Oh, brother!

"What's the prize Mr. S?" Artie asked.

"And if you say a dinner at Breadstix I will-" Mercedes started to rant but Mr. Shue cut her off.

"No not a dinner at Breadstix Mercedes. The winner, or winners, will receive their song as part of our set list and free one day passes to Tuscora Park! The rules are simple. I will not be choosing who sings together or the songs. The only rule with the songs is that they must have been from the 90's not about them." That sounds pretty easy.

"Piece of cake!" Puck yelled.

"So how will you decide Mr. Shue. I would like to know in case there is a special way you are going to determine the winner of this competition." Rachel said.

"Actually I won't be the judge." He said smirking.

"Oh, so you're having Ms. P. be the judge?" Santana assumed.

"Wrong again." He said.

"Then how is the competition going to be judged?" Finn asked confused.

"The school population, not including the faculty, is going to decide the winner." He said and immediately everyone started to talk at once.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will send some happy reviews this way! I'd really like to hear from you! Oh and if any of you know any 90's songs just send them to me in a review please and thank you! Oh and if you have any preferred group you want paired up and I will try to make it happen. First come, first serve! Sorry that I haven't gotten this chapter to you sooner. I have been working on my book, graduating High School and the start of college. My schedule is so sweet! I only go on Tuesdays and Thursdays! YAY! Well, I love you all! I hope to hear from you guys! I don't own Glee, nor do I own Find Yourself In You by Everlife. I do own my novel though. Well almost, I just have to finish it first.)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, ○<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Maria's POV**__**: "Then how is the competition going to be judged?" Finn asked confused. "The school population, not including the faculty, is going to decide the winner." He said and immediately everyone started to talk at once.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Preparations<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

After Mr. Shue calmed everyone down he started explaining how this is a good thing.

"It will be great practice for the competition guys!" he persuaded.

"Only if we have an audience full of people who hate our guts," Quinn said.

"Which is pretty likely considering the audience will be full of our competition and their supporters." Sam said. Huh, is this glee club really that hated?

"Sam has a point," Matt said.

_"__Por supuesto, usted está de acuerdo con la boca __trouty__. También está de acuerdo con todos los __Cheerios__! Nunca se puede ver la razón. __Estoy__ tan __contenta__ de __que somos a través__ de!"_ Santana muttered in Spanish from behind me.

"Thank you Sam. Now, we need to move onto writing out the options for the voting. Who is singing a solo?" Mr. S asked. I raised my hand along with, of course, Rachel. He wrote that down. "Alright, do we have any duets?" Quinn and Santana both raised their hands. Hmm, I didn't think they would do a solo together. This will be interesting. "Now, group numbers. Will all of the leaders from the groups please come down here and give me a list of who is in each group?" Puck and Artie made their way to Mr. S. while they talked the rest of us got in some free time. I was about to pop in my ear buds when I noticed Sam making his way towards me. Well, I better not be rude. So I rolled my ear buds back up and put them back into my purse with my iPod.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, yourself." I told him and smirked.

"So, a solo huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I like a challenge." I told him.

"That's good. Though is sure is a shame. The odds don't seem to be in your favor." He said.

"And just why not?" I asked.

"Because our group number is going to blow your solo out of the water it is so awesome." He bragged.

"We'll just see about that now won't we?" I countered and turned back to Mr. S who finished his writing and started talking about how important the upcoming competitions are going to be. Sam didn't go back to his original seat by Finn and Puck which surprised the heck out of me. He even surprised me again when he reached over to grab my hand and just held it. He is so sweet.

"Alright now that the serious talk is over it's time for a surprise. Due to the fact that I can't enter your competition I figured I would give you a little encouraging performance. This song isn't like any of the rap songs I normally perform but it is a favorite. I can still remember dancing to this song at dances. Now I might need some help with the music. It is an easy beat to recognize. Here is my 90's song." Mr. S said and he started the beat. I grinned when I recognized it and I started helping with the beat by clapping. Everyone else slowly recognized it and helped with the beat. Then Mr. S started singing the Queen's song.

* * *

><p><em>Buddy you're a boy make a big noise<br>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
>You got mud on yo' face<br>You big disgrace  
>Kickin' your can all over the place<br>Singin'_

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
><em>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<em>  
><em>You got blood on yo' face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Wavin' your banner all over the place<em>

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>(Sing it!)<em>  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
><em>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<em>  
><em>You got mud on your face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Somebody better put you back into your place<em>

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>(Sing it!)<em>  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

_(Everybody)_

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

_(Alright)_

* * *

><p>"Woo! Go Mr. Schue!" Jamie yelled. He was the newest member. He recently transferred here and Finn and Rachel quickly recruited him. He also joined the football team. The boy is fast!<p>

"You sure know how to rock a chick song Mr. Schue." Puck said.

"That's because the insane amount of hair gel he uses morning, noon, and night have finally sunk down into his tiny peanut brain to make him think he can sing whatever he wants." Sue Sylvester said

"What are you doing here Sue?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, William, I just came by because I thought I smelled cookies wafting from the ovens of the little elves who live in your hair." She said.

"Unless you want to comment on the songs or sectionals, then leave Sue."

"I have said all I want to say about your performance." She said then was about to leave the room. Then she said, "Oh and William, your psychosexual derangement would be fascinating if it weren't so terrifying! Lay off the lard and maybe you can make good decisions, like ending this pathetic misfit glee club." Then she left. That woman is crazy.

"Thank goodness she left. I don't care what she says Mr. Schue. You rock." I told him.

"Thanks Maria." He said smiling.

"I definitely agree with Maria Mr. Schue!" Sam said, along with the others voicing their own praises.

"Lord Tubbington and I agreed last night that Mr. Schue is as Mr. Tubbington said rocking." Brittany said from Artie's lap.

"And with that Glee is dismissed. I hope you all have a good night preparing for tomorrow's competition!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone was quick to leave except for Finn and Rachel. Rachel had to talk Mr. Schue's ear off and she had a vice grip on Finn's hand. I laughed at the poor guy's misfortune before walking over to Sam's truck with him. He has been giving me rides to and from school every day.

"So, Maria I was wondering."

"Oh, no." I replied jokingly as I hopped in and buckled my seat belt. I watched him walk around the front of the truck after shutting my door, then get in himself.

"Ha ha! But seriously, how about after my team wins tomorrow I take you out on a date?" he asked.

"But there was one thing wrong with how you just asked that question." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled out onto the road.

"You said after you win, which isn't going to happen sweet thang." I grinned and pinched his cheek.

"Woman, you're getting awfully brave." He said.

"So what're you going to do about it?" I teased again and stuck out my tongue.

"I'll just have to punish you mercilessly." He grinned as he threw his truck into park in our driveway. "Prepare to meet your maker!" then he launched himself over the middle seat and towards me. I quickly hopped out of his truck and ran into the house and to my room. However he quickly caught up to me and trapped me in his arms and started to tickle me, as he said mercilessly. I was laughing so hard I had tears pouring out my eyes.

"Uncle! Mercy! I give!" I shouted and he let me go and I fell backwards onto my bed totally out of breath. "I hate you!" I said still breathing hard and threw an arm over my eyes. Then I felt something drop on me causing me to let out a very mouse-like squeak. I moved my arm and opened my eyes to see that Sam and jumped on me.

"You don't hate me." He grinned.

"Get off me you big oaf." I said laughing some more.

"No way. You're a very comfy pillow. Has anyone ever told you that?" he said.

"You are so weird. Now get off." I laughed again.

"After you answer my question." He said.

"What did you really think I would say no? of course I will go out on a date with you once I win." I told him and kissed his cheek. He grinned sweetly then pushed my hair behind my ears and was about to lean in to kiss me when Puck barged in.

"Dude, you better get up off my sister." He warned. He called me his sister! Wow, he is starting to accept me. It is great to finally be a part of a loving family. I am so blessed to have a wonderful mom, a great sister, and now a protective brother.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Hey my wonderful readers! Sorry it has been a while I haven't updated in forever! College has been hectic! Oh and good news guys! I finished writing my book1 YAY! Now I just need to get it published. <strong>**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!**** If you have spare time send me a pm or review with a ****publisher, publishing house, or a literary agent**** I can contact and send my query letter to. Well enough about me. I hope you liked this chapter! It was really hard to write Sue's part. I hope to see some new reviews, follows, and favorites. It makes my day and helps me know that my writing doesn't suck. Well anywho I just noticed it is one in the morning. I really need to go to bed! If my cat will let me, evil little thing. Well, she's not really little she is pretty big, but I've seen bigger. Hehe. I hope to see my inbox with at least one review people! Help me know that you like this story! I don't own Glee, but once my book is published it will be mine. ALL MINE! Mwahahaha! Oops, my evil laugh slipped out. I love all of you readers! Don't forget about me!)**

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, ○<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Maria's POV**__**: "Dude, you better get up off my sister." He warned. He called me his sister! Wow, he is starting to accept me. It is great to finally be a part of a loving family. I am so blessed to have a wonderful mom, a great sister, and now a protective brother.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sing-Off<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

It is finally time. I looked at the auditorium double doors reproachfully. I have been teasing Puck and Sam about their ultimate downfall, but there is no doubt that I am super nervous about this conversation. Mr. Shue told us that whoever wins, in addtition to the free dinner at Breadstix, gets to perform their song at Sectionals. After he said that he told us all to head to the auditorium and he will be here shortly with the two other judges.

"Come on Maria, don't get stage-fright now. I thought you were going to 'kick my butt'. I want to win this competition fair and sqaure." Sam said.

"Oh don't you worry darling. I am going to beat you into next week. But, I am allowed to be nervous." I told him teasingly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said and pulled me into the auditorium. We ended up in the third row from the stage. We talked quietley while everyone trickled in and we waited on Mr. Shue before starting.

"Are you ready to be beaten Maria?" Puck asked as he leaned forward from where he was sitting behind us with the rest of the football players.

"I am ready to beat." I told him.

"Fat chance," he said, "So, what song are you going to sing?" He asked.

"I am singing, wait and see." I told him sarcastically. He obviously didn'y catch on because of what he said next.

"Who's that by?" he asked curiously.

"Your momma!" I said.

"You loser!" He souted and ruffled my hair.

"I am not you big lug. There is also no way I am telling you what I am singing." I told him as I shoved his big meaty paws off my hair.

"Why not? It's not like it will affect your losing the competition." He said.

"You are wrong good sir!" I shouted and pointed a finger at him. He laughed and settled back with 'the boys'. I turned my attention back to Sam. "How bad did he mes up my hair?" I asked. "Does I look bad?"

"You could never look bad, you're beautiful." He said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, causing me to blush. Then he kissed my forehead and said playfully, "You're hair is nice too by the way."

"Oh shut up!" I said and shoved his shoulder.

"Woman you wound me." He mockingly wailed. I was about to reply when the double doors slammed open revealing the devil herself, Sue Sylvester. She was followed in by Mr. Shue and a rather muscular, yet pretty, woman.

"Alright Glee Club. I know these two are not the surprise judges that I bet you were suspecting." Mr. Shue said coming to stand in front of the stage with Sue and the mystery woman in tow.

"D mn straight Mr. S." Puck said.

"Watch your language Puck," I told him.

"You think that language is bad? You wouldn't have ever made it back when I was a kid. Everybody cussed then, it's even in the films during those years?" Sue said, with an eyeroll.

"I didn't know they made films back when the wheel was invented." I said without hesitation. I was deeply satisfied with the look of anger on her face. I guess no one talks back to the 'Mighty' Sue Sylvester! Ha! Mr. Shue put his arm in front of Sue to restrain her if necessary before speaking quickly to change the subject.

"Anyway, you all know Coach Sylvester. This other lady beside me is Coach Bieste. Not only is she going to help judge this competition, she is also going to help coach the football team. Now, I have everyone's name in this plastic cup. I will dig out a name and whoever's team that is shall perform. Now I think there has been enough stalling. So without further ado, the first performance will be," he said while closing his eyes and reaching into the cup, "Rachel, you are up first." Then the judges sat down in the first row. Sue gave me another glare before she sat down. Rachel made her way slowly up the stage. She immediatley went to the piano on the stage and fixed the mic to her liking.

"The song I chose for this most harebrained topic was Celine Dion's If That's What It Takes. I am absolutley positive that this will be the highlight of your day and everyone will thouroughly enjoy my rendition of Celine's 1996 hit." Then she started to play and sing.

* * *

><p>You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls<br>You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home  
>You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside<br>I see it in your eyes  
>Even you face the night afraid and alone<br>That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
>Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end<br>Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
>Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes<br>If that's what it takes

You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain  
>When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name<br>'Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above  
>You've given me your love<br>When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain  
>That's why I'll be there<p>

When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
>Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end<br>I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break  
>Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes<br>I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed  
>I will lay down my life, if that's what you need<br>Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
>Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes<p>

Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire  
>When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher<br>I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul  
>I will hold on all night and never let go<br>Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
>Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes<p>

If that's what it takes  
>Every day<br>If that's what it takes  
>Every day<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped for her. It's hard not to love the talent but it's very easy to dislike the talented. Rachel stood and curtsied before giving a long-winded speech thanking us all for being her audience. Mr. Shue stood and turned to face us when she was seated.<p>

"The next performance will be by," he took a moment to dig into the cup, "Sam and his group." Mr. Shue sat back down while Sam, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Jamie stood to go on stage. Sam gave the crown of my head a kiss as he stood. "Be prepared to be amazed." Then once all the boys were on stage Finn leaned into his mic and said,

"We decided to make this fun and very memorable for you guys."

"So, we created a mash up of two of the all time greatest 90's songs," Jamie said.

"We don't think ya'll will have any trouble recognizing the two songs, so here we go!" Sam said before the band began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>, _Puck_, Finn, _**Matt**_, and _Jamie,_ All

* * *

><p><em>Get your motor runnin'<em>

_Head out on the highway_

_**Lookin' for adventure**_

_**And whatever comes our way**_

Yeah darlin' go make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once

And explode into space

I wanna be yours pretty baby

Yours and yours alone

I'm here to tell ya honey

That I'm bad to the bone

Bad to the bone

B-B-B-B Bad

B-B-B-B Bad

B-B-B-B Bad

Bad to the bone

**I like smoke and lightening**

**Heavy metal thunder**

Racin' with the wind

And the feeling that I'm under

Yeah darlin' go make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once

And explode into space

_I make a rich woman beg_

_I make a good woman steal_

_I'll make an old woman blush_

_And make a young girl squeal_

I wanna be yours pretty baby

Yours and yours alone

I'm here to tell ya honey

That I'm bad to the bone

Bad to the bone

B-B-B-B Bad

B-B-B-B Bad

B-B-B-B Bad

Bad to the bone

Like a true nature's child

We were born, born to be wild

We climb so high

I never wanna die

Bad to the bone

B-B-B-B Bad

B-B-B-B Bad

B-B-B-B Bad

Bad to the bone

Born to be wild

Born to be wild

* * *

><p>I was one of the first out of my seat cheering for the boys. I have to admit, they rocked! They bowed and Sam did an Elvis impression before they left the stage. Mr. Shue gave the boys a compliment and dug out another name from the cup. "The next performance will be by Tina and her group." Their group took to the stage as more nervous butterflies took to fluttering in my stomach. This is mostly because I didn't notice earlier but their group dressed up for their song. They just upped the ante and I can only hope to bring my all and win.<p>

"Our group had the same idea, except ours is not a mash up. It is just a magnificent song by a magnificent artist." Mercedes said. That was all the introduction they were giving us and the music started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie<strong>_, Mercedes_, Brittany, **Mike**, and _Tina_ All

* * *

><p>You can't touch this<p>

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

**My, my, my music hits me so hard  
>Makes me say "Oh my Lord"<br>Thank you for blessing me  
>With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet<br>It feels good, when you know you're down  
>A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown<br>And I'm known as such  
>And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch<strong>

**I told you homeboy** (You can't touch this)  
><strong>Yeah, that's how we living and you know<strong> (You can't touch this)  
><strong>Look at my eyes, man<strong> (You can't touch this)  
><strong>Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics<strong> (You can't touch this)

_Fresh new kicks, advance  
>You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance<br>So move, outta your seat  
>And get a fly girl and catch this beat<br>While it's rolling, hold on  
>Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on<br>Like that, like that  
>Cold on a mission so fall them back<br>Let 'em know, that you're too much  
>And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch<br>_  
><em>Yo, I told you<em> (You can't touch this)  
><em>Why you standing there, man?<em> (You can't touch this)  
><em>Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka<em> (You can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm  
>Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em<br>Now, they know  
>You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show<br>That's hype, and tight  
>Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe<br>Or a tape, to learn  
>What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn<br>The charts? Legit  
>Either work hard or you might as well quit<p>

That's word because you know...

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!

**Go with the funk, it is said  
>That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead<br>So wave your hands in the air  
>Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair<br>This is it, for a winner  
>Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner<br>Move, slide your rump  
>Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump<strong>

Yeah... (You can't touch this)  
><strong>Look, man<strong> (You can't touch this)  
><em>You better get hype, boy, because you know<em> (You can't touch this)  
><em>Ring the bell, school's back in<em> (You can't touch this)

Break it down! (Crazy bridge) Stop, Hammer time!

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!

**Every time you see me  
>The Hammer's just so hype<br>I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
>Now why would I ever stop doing this?<br>With others making records that just don't hit  
>I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay<br>It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
>And the rest can go and play<strong>

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

* * *

><p>Wow! Their dancing was impeccable! Their performance was overall excellent. They quickly said their thanks and took in Mr. Shue's compliments. Mr. Shue quickly dug into the cup and after pulling out names of those who had already performed he pulled Quinn's name. Her and Santana quickly took the stage and sat on stools they had pulled over. They checked with the band to make sure everything was set then Quinn took the mic and looked at us.<p>

"Now, we decided to choose two songs to mash up and instead of a happy feel to them, our songs are more on the serious and emotional side. We absolutley fell in love with these songs and here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong> and Santana _Both_

* * *

><p>I've sure enjoyed the rain<p>

But I'm looking forward to the sun

You have to feel the pain

When you love the love you gave someone

I thought by now the time

Would take away these lonely tears

I hope you're doing fine all alone

But where do I go from here, 'cause

_Without you I'm not okay_

_And without you_

_I've lost my way_

_My heart's stuck _

_In second place, ooh_

_Without you_

**I said I wanna touch the earth**

**I wanna break it in my hands**

**I wanna grow something wild and unruly**

**I wanna sleep on the hard ground**

**In the comfort of your arms**

**On a pillow of bluebonnets**

**In a blanket made of stars**

**Oh it sounds good to me, I said**

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free, oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above, and_

_Closer to you, closer to you_

Well I never thought that I'd be

**I wanna walk and not run**

Lying here without you by my side

**I wanna skip and not fall**

It seems unreal to me that

**I wanna look at the horizon**

The life that you promised was a lie

**And not see a building standing tall**

You made it look so easy

**I wanna be the only one **

Making love into memories

**For miles and miles**

I guess you got what you wanted

**Except for maybe you**

But what about me

**And your simple smile**

_Somebody tell my head to tell my heart_

_That I'm better off without you_

'_cause I can't live_

_Without you_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Closer to you, closer to you_

_ Oh it sounds so good to me_

* * *

><p>Well, I lied before. Quinn and Santana's performance is the best. Oh, holy crap now I am up! When did Quinn and Santana leave the stage. I said a quick prayer in my head, not to win but to do my best. Then Mr. Shue said, "Maria, you are the last one. Let's see what you got." He said.<p>

"Wish me luck!" I whispered to Sam and stood up.

"Don't need any to win second place." He said with a wink before pushing me on towards the stage. I got up on the stage and made sure the band was ready. I grabbed the guitar that Ricky Horton, one of the band members, had ready for me. Then I went to stand in the spotlight. I grabbed the mic and looked to the glee club.

"I too decided to keep this fun and entertaining. Now before I pass out from nerves, I hope yolu enjoy!" I started strumming and getting into my element.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain<br>I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same  
>It must be contagious-looks like it's goin' around<br>It's cool once you catch it-you can't keep your feet on the ground  
>C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started<br>C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now

We're gonna rock this country  
>We're gonna rock this country<br>Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
>Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl<br>We're gonna rock this country  
>Right out of this world<br>Ah-oo-na-na-na...

From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too  
>Or Nevada, no matter where you live-this buzz is for you<p>

C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
>C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now<p>

We're gonna rock this country  
>We're gonna rock this country<br>Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
>Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl<br>We're gonna rock this country  
>Right out of this world<br>Ah-oo-na-na-na...

Ah-oo-na-na-na...

We're pluggin' in the power  
>Crankin' up the sound<br>It's comin' your direction  
>It's headin' to your town<br>We're kickin' up dust  
>Blowin' off steam<br>Let's get nuts now  
>Everybody scream<p>

We're gonna rock this country  
>We're gonna rock this country<br>Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
>Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl<br>We're gonna rock this country  
>Right out of this world<br>Ah-oo-na-na-na...

* * *

><p>I strummed the last notes and let the guitar hang from the straps. The auditorium the bursted into applause. I am glad that they liked it. I was terribly worried that they would hate it. I looked to Puck and Sam standing and clapping and mouthed 'take that'. Then I gave Ricky back the guitar I borrowed for the song. I left the stage quickly and took my place next to my Sam. Mmm, that sounds nice, my Sam. Now, I can be nervous for the date. Mr. Shue, Sue, and Coach Bieste stood up and announced that they were going to go and deliberate for a minute or two to see who the winner is going to be. Well all chatted a little as we waited for them to return. After five minutes, only Mr. Shue entered.<p>

"Alright and the winner of the 90's competition is," he began.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Hey people! I am sorry that I could not resist the urge to leave you with this cliffhanger. Whoever reviews or pms me witht the correct winner, will get to have their character put into this story. SO just review or pm me with your guess, and character details(name, age, grade, gender, description, and I can take care of the rest or any other details you want to send me; an additional award is a song to use in sectionals or regionals, or just a regular chapter), then in the next update it will be revealed. Oh, and this offer is only to the first person to guess it right. If no one attempts then no new character will be added. If no one guess correctly then the first person to guess will be awarded their character in my story. I hope you guys guess! I would love just plain reviews telling me if you even liked this chapter update or the song choices. I also want to apologise for the overdue wait. I have been swamped with my college courses, but hey I made all A's! Yay for me! I have yet to get my book published though, none of you fantastic readers have sent me any publishers or publishing houses! Well, now that it is summer I hope to get it published! I wonder if you fantastic readers would be interested in my book? Anyway, it is midnight and I am tired. I had a very long day. So good night and I hope to hear from you! I don't own Glee! But I do own this story plt and my future novels! Love you readers!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, ○<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Puckerman**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Maria's POV**__**: **__**Well all chatted a little as we waited for them to return. After five minutes, only Mr. Shue entered. "Alright and the winner of the 90's competition is," he began.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Winner Gets a Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Maria's POV:<span>

"Sam, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Jamie!" Coach Bieste announced. Cheers sounded, mostly by the winning group.

"As you know the winning group gets a free dinner at Breadstix and their musical number performed at regionals." Mr. Shue reminded.

"So don't mess it up like your mothers did you when they dropped you on your heads, hot shots." Sue said then left.

"Why did we pick her to be a judge again?" Mr. Shue asked Coach Bieste. "Well kids, enjoy your victory and the rest of glee free. You've all earned it." Then him and the Coach decided to leave the boys to their victory dance.

"Wait Mr. Shuester!" Rachel said. "Why were they chosen over me, they were not even in tune with one another and their pitch was off? It was a pitiful excuse of a performance!" she stomped her foot then. "I deserved to win. I put in more time and effort into my song than any of the others combined. The Celine Dion song is the winning number!"

"Rachel, their song was fun, from the 90's, and most of all memorable. It is the best choice. At regionals this song will have our judges pumped as well as the crowd. Rachel sweetie, your song wasn't enough even with your impeccable voice pulling its weight. Now go and be happy for your teammates and remember there is no 'I' in team." Then they left. Rachel left soon after. I walked over to Sam and Puck I gave them both a hug and Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you I won babe!" he flaunted.

"Whatever, I knew you did too when I watched you. It was pretty amazing." I told him.

"Forget amazing! We were so d mn EPIC!" Puck shouted and walked over to Quinn and Santana. I wonder how I can get him and Quinn together?

"So, now that I have won how about a celebratory kiss?" Sam asked cheekily.

"I already gave you a kiss Mr. Evans." I teased him.

"Not a real one." He pouted.

"Oh, stop pouting, it's very unbecoming."

"I'll show you unbecoming."

"Sam, what are you doing? I don't like the look in your eyes."

"Don't worry, this is all I am going to do," then he swung me onto his shoulder and raced backstage. I heard everyone else laughing at us. I bet we were a sight. I was beating on his back all the way there though. I didn't let up until he set me back down.

"Now, why in the world did you bring me back here?" I questioned with my arms crossed.

"So I didn't get my $$ kicked by your brother." He said.

"Why would Puck kick your $$?" I asked him.

"He would if he saw me do this," then he pulled me close, cupped both my cheeks and kissed me. I melted and started kissing him back just as passionately. If this is how he is for one little friendly competition I wonder how he will react when we win regionals?

I pulled away for a breath and said, "You're right, he definitely would turn you black and blue if he saw you do that." Then I giggled as his face paled. "But what Puck doesn't know won't hurt him. Will it?" then I pulled him back in for more kisses. He is addictive! I pulled back again as I realized where we were. "Why did we come back here and not go to say you're house or mine?"

"Then Puck would definitely know what we are up to."

"And you don't think he knows what we are doing right now? You made quite a scene Mr. Evans."

"I don't think Puck would've figured it out." He stated confidently. I saw the curtains rustle behind him and Puck appeared. The look on his face told me he definitely heard what Sam just said.

"Well, I think you would be sorely mistaken." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, turn around." I said and Sam did.

"Uh, oh," he said when he saw Puck standing there.

"D mn right uh oh," Puck said.

* * *

><p>*Fast Forward*<p>

* * *

><p>We just pulled up to my house. After I made sure Sam's black eye would heal properly, Puck brought us on home. I got mad at both him and Sam for what they said. Sam insulted my brother's intelligence and Puck practically called me easy when he lectured me.<p>

He put his truck in park and I hopped out and went inside.

"Come on Maria, I was just being a big brother." He said pleadingly.

"Well, you didn't have to yell at me or call me easy." I said quietly.

"I just don't want you to end up as a High School statistic."

"I won't dumb $$! Unlike some people I am going to wait until I get married before I do that!" I yelled.

"Fine then! You don't even need me huh?! I will just leave!" he yelled right back.

"No one is going anywhere angry." Mom said coming out of the kitchen. I jumped at her voice. She sneaked up on us. "You two will sit on the couch until you settle this. And I mean it." So we both shuffled our way to the couch. I sat at one end and Puck sat at the other. I am not in the wrong. So until he is ready to apologize I will just watch the clock. Tick, Tick, Tick. Okay it's been ten minutes! I am dying here.

"Listen I do need you Puck, but I need time to adjust to having a big brother. I have been on my own for too long. Also the things you said in your lecture reminded me too much of the things our stupid sperm donor used to say to me. I am sorry for getting so defensive. Sometimes I don't see that some people are just trying to help. Will you forgive me?" I explained then asked.

"I will only forgive you, if you will forgive me for going overboard on the protective big brother role? I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

"Deal," I said and hugged me. "Now do you want to hear a song I have been practicing for Glee I thought about running it by Mr. Shue for our Sectionals list. Right now it is just a solo number but I believe we can work something out.

"Sure, let's go sis." He said. "Oh, wait. Hey Ma' we worked out our issues. Now we are going to go work on homework and Glee stuff!"

"Alright honey. You two have fun." She said and we bounded towards the stairs. I totally forgot about homework. So I need to get started soon. The song won't take too long. We headed into my room and I tuned my guitar.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Totally. Who's the artist?"

"Whitney Duncan, she is a country music artist." I explained. "Alright," I said and started to strum.

* * *

><p>You say you want your freedom<br>You say I've got you trapped  
>And once you've lost that feelin' baby, you can't go back<p>

Well I've been doin' some thinkin'  
>And I think I feel the same<br>I'm gonna pour myself a tall, stiff drink  
>And watch you go your own way<br>While I go my own way

So bring it on  
>Let the sun come out<br>Feel the storm bustin' through your clouds  
>Now that you're on the road there's a big heavy load<br>That I don't have to worry about  
>Yeah I'm on the right road now<p>

So don't you worry about me  
>I won't feel sorry for myself<br>Matter of fact, by tonight I'll be kissing on someone else  
>Yeah lovin' on somebody else<p>

So bring it on  
>Let the sun come out<br>Feel the storm bustin' through your clouds  
>Now that you're on the road there's a big heavy load<br>That I don't have to worry about  
>Yeah I'm on the right road now<p>

Tired of your lies stringin' me along  
>Started out right but it got so wrong<br>It's hard to make a turn, let it burn  
>Change the road I'm on<p>

So bring it on  
>Let the sun come out<br>Feel the storm bustin' through your clouds  
>Now that you're on the road there's a big heavy load<br>That I don't have to worry about  
>Yeah I'm on the right road now<p>

You say you want your freedom  
>You say I've got you trapped<br>And once you've lost that feelin' baby, you can't go back

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Hello everybody! I am waiting on my book to finish being edited before I can get it published! Isn't that exciting?! I hope you guys will like it. That is what I want most out of it, for people to like the content. I am not in it for the money. School is getting closer and I am getting quite worried. I am also looking for a job so pray for me please. Anyway about this story, I almost didn't find the inspiration for this story when I heard about what happened to Cory Monteith. It is sad. But I believe that he would not want writers or Glee to stop because of his untimely death. It is not forgetting him; it is honoring his memory. We will help his character live on here at Fan Fiction. My heart goes out to his loved ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song! I don't own Glee, just Another Puckerman's plot.)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, ○<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


End file.
